eleventh_hourfandomcom-20200214-history
Stonestar
Summary Stonestar is the current leader of RiverClan, and is played by Caelinus. He is a small grey tom with blue markings (lynx point) and blue eyes. Currently, he has all nine of his lives, but will not hesitate to sacrifice them for his Clan when it is necessary. Very diplomatic and serious, he has an ISTJ personality and would be sorted into Ravenclaw. Reason for Name Stone - for his grey fur. -kit - traditional suffix. -paw - traditional suffix. -frost - for his seemingly cold attitude and way he responds to humour; although the suffix could be considered offensive, he is happy with it because he feels it describes him well. -star - traditional suffix. Personality Stonestar can be described as extremely literal and serious; although he understands metaphors and jokes, and may appreciate them within his own mind, he very rarely expresses this appreciation and rather responds to them with a cool silence. As a warrior, he was given the suffix -frost for his cold, stony nature; his name has always been extremely fitting for his personality, and how he responds to others. He is very analytical, and during his free time (mostly as an apprentice, but occasionally as higher ranks as well) he spends his time watching his Clanmates. He is fascinated by the way they interact, the way they respond to things, the way their brains work, they way they function; he likes to know how each individual's brain works, and the way others process different information. Because of this, he tends to notice things about his Clanmates that others might not. Stonestar is very aware of his surroundings, at all times; extremely attentive, he knows what's going on all around him and if it doesn't come to him naturally then he will figure it out some other way. Very rarely does he allow his attention span to lapse for long enough for something to slip by; if he is anything, he is very observant. Primarily, Stonestar lives through his senses; he tends to see things the way they are, rather than the pretty little lies that are placed over things. It is fairly difficult to get away with lying to him, and even if he does not respond to something as though he knows it is a lie, he will not forget it and may choose to acknowledge it in the future. However, aside from his attunement to his senses, he also thinks things through rationally and logically; very infrequently does emotion come into play, and generally even when it does he will ignore it. Because of how often he observes his Clanmates to understand how each individual properly functions, he is also capable of seeing the best future for each of them in a given situation and as such will analyse things from different points of view before taking action. Although it can be argued that he is passive, he would happily disagree; he is the slap on the wrist that warns the offender, but then if the offender does not learn, then he will stand idly by when the entire hand is chopped off. He believes in letting others see things for themselves, with minimal guidance; he'll state the facts and then let them figure it out on their own, with him only gently nudging them back on the right path if they err. However, once one of his Clanmates has stepped past the line too many times, he will cease tolerating it and the consequences can be devastating. That is not to say he enjoys destruction; rather, he prefers knowing his Clanmates are happy and doing well. But he will not tolerate them failing to learn from their mistakes. Stonestar is also fairly known for his quiet and reserved nature; although speaking in public does not come particularly strongly to him, he is able to be confident in the knowledge that he can ensure security and peaceful living for his Clanmates more than anyone else. Because his preference of living is very weighted on peace, that is the option he will consider before taking any drastic measures. That said, he is not afraid to do what is right for his Clan, even if that means sending them into one battle to avoid a lifelong war. He has a very strong sense of duty, to everyone around him: his Clanmates, his friends, his family, and sometimes when necessary the other Clans as well. Due to this, he has a very serious, stoic nature, and he very rarely fails to follow through on tasks. However, he is not one to be manipulated and it is not wise to try to convince him to do something he would not be interested in; not only would he lose respect for the one trying to con him, but he would also lose any trust for him or her in a matter or seconds and, in the case of it being another Clan leader, he might refuse to form an alliance with him or her unless he deems it absolutely necessary. He is very organised and methodical in everything he does, and very rarely accepts anything but the best in both himself and the warriors around him. Failure is very rarely an option to him. He is very loyal to his Clan, and puts his Clan before anything else. This includes himself. Priority is always taken for his Clanmates, and he would not hesitate to sacrifice himself -- even before he had eight extra lives to use to sacrifice -- for another. Everything that he does is influenced by how he believes the Clan will respond, and how it will impact its future; even if it seems like it might be a bad thing at first, he will always make sure that whatever happens turns out best for RiverClan in the end. Stonestar is very dependable, in that sense, because he works hard to ensure the happiness of every single member of his Clan. He is known for his willingness to do the right thing for his family and community, and very rarely falls back on this; in his personal life, these skills are slightly more lacking, but not for lack of trying and rather his unfamiliarity with his emotional side. He places an insane amount of important on honesty and integrity, and though it is difficult to gain his trust he does give everyone at least one second chance after a mistake. Stonestar is also very faithful with what he believes in, and refuses to falter even for a moment. That said, he is very willing to listen to other viewpoints and integrate them into his own feelings to create a stronger dynamic. Because of how prone he is to taking things seriously, he is not known for a sense of humour and doesn't particularly have one even though he can appreciate a joke once in a while. However, one word that would not be used to describe him is 'fun.' He is a fairly firm believer in laws and traditions, and he expects each of his Clanmates to be the same with very few exceptions. He holds himself fairly closely to the warrior code, but in the case of an emergency or it being better for his Clan overall, he will slightly dabble on the opposite side. His intents may seem malicious, but are generally anything but; because he is so rarely comfortable with breaking laws or going against the rules, it is a strong exception when he does so and it is very firmly supported with a very, very good reason. This only occurs if he believes that it is substantial enough to step outside the established mode of doing things, and is a very rare exception. Stonestar's motives can seem dark at times, however, because he may go about things in an underground or sneaky manner; regardless of this, it is very rarely something that will end up detrimental to the Clan. He very strongly believes that things should be done according to procedures and plans, and if there are not any in place, he will happily outline them in his head and will ensure that his Clan follows that route. However, he is a little bit overly obsessed with structure and doing things by the book instead of just playing them by ear; as a result, when he abruptly ascended to leader after Magpiestar's sudden death, he was somewhat jarred and briefly lost before regaining himself and getting things back under his control once more. Because of his uncanny dependability and ability to follow through with just about everything he has been tasked with, Stonestar puts himself in a slightly vulnerable position given that others might try to abuse his willingness to help out; however, he counteracts this by letting them generally figure things out on their own and delegating tasks in smaller portions so that his Clan will work as a unit instead of with him tugging them along. He ensures that he participates in the work as well, though, and frequently gives himself the biggest portion. One of the things he struggles with is the belief that if he wants something properly, he needs to have it done entirely on his own; instead, he is trying to focus on teaching his Clanmates to do things properly without always being under close supervision. Sometimes he feels as though he has taken on a bit more than he can handle, but he is fairly efficient at time management and keeping a lid on things instead of panicking when things go wrong. Due to his strong sense of duty, however, he is not necessarily the best at refusing requests for help and may end up with more than he can reasonably handle... even so, he will do everything in his power to make sure everything is taken care of efficiently and properly, even if that means he is exhausted the next morning due to lack of sleep. Stonestar is relentless in his actions and for anything that he believes in, he will work tirelessly until that thing has reached its full potential. He puts an insane amount of energy into doing any task that he sees as important, but if he doesn't see how it has any practical application, he will likely leave it behind. Only someone who proves to him that the thing is logical and worth his time will manage to convince him to do something that he is not sure about the effects or purpose of; however, someone who has done this will have earned not only a bit of respect but also the privilege of Stonestar being less likely to question any further actions that cat suggests. That is not something that he would allow to be manipulated, though, and he still expects at least some explanation of why he should carry something out or assist with it; if it is not something he believes is worth doing, his scepticism of the suggester will increase some. Although he prefers to work in solitude, he will still try to involve others by giving them smaller parts of the whole. He is accountable for his actions and expects his Clanmates to be the same, although he may not explicitly express every motive behind doing something; sometimes he prefers the secrecy of knowing that he is doing good for his Clan without his Clan even realising it. Although he does not mind his position at leader, he does not necessarily relish in it and considers himself to deserve the same amount of respect that a newborn kitten should have. He believes everyone is equal, and though he is a strong commander, he expects his Clanmates to respect one another just as much as they respect him. He also has little purpose for abstract thinking, unless he knows that the practical results are clear and beneficial. He relies heavily on facts, and has a tremendous respect for them. If a situation is presented to him he will first analyse the facts before taking in the emotions and responses of anyone involved, and though he knows others are not as likely to do this, he still has some expectation that his Clanmates will at least try to act rationally before doing something unreasonable. He is also fairly observant, as noted before, and he keeps a tremendous amount of facts inside of his head; he has a good memory for them if he finds them useful. Although he has some difficulty analysing things from a different perspective sometimes, he tries to be somewhat open minded so he can understand the desires of his Clanmates and act accordingly. If he is shown a different theory or idea, for example, he will try to understand it but may have difficulty until he can relabel it as a fact and internalise it until he finds himself able to support it. He does not frequently do this unless someone he respects or cares about argues that the theory or idea is worth his time and consideration. Once he supports something, he will stop at no lengths to ensure that he is doing his duty in enforcing the thing he supports. When it comes to emotional things, Stonestar tends to be a little awkward. He is not very in tune with his own feelings, nor the feelings of others when directed at him, and he can have some difficulty picking up on his own emotional needs and occasionally the needs of others. Because he is a bit of a perfectionist, he may also take the efforts of others for granted; he may try to appreciate them but he does not always recognise them, especially as they pertain to an emotional aspect. He tries to remember to praise others frequently, but is somewhat deterred from it because he knows of his own dislike of constant praise. He is awkward and uncomfortable when it comes to expressing his affections or emotions, and usually has to remind himself to do so. His strong sense of duty and his ability to see what needs to be done in a situation is beneficial for reminding him to show how he feels, and when he does he becomes very supporting and caring with those he loves. As soon as he properly realises the emotional needs of those who are close to him, he will put forth all effort necessary to meet those needs and show what emotion he believes is useful for the situation. Stonestar is extremely faithful and loyal, to his Clan and to the family members that he trusts. He is fairly traditional and family-minded, although his mother's infidelity has deterred him from this some; even so, he tries to ignore that and trust those around him that he feels have earned it. He puts a lot of effort into ensuring his family is happy, from Minnowleap (who suffered neglect due to her father's position in the Clan) to his kits (who he refuses to show the same neglect to). He is a responsible parent and takes that very seriously, although he is awkward when it comes to punishing his kits -- even so, he is a good provider for his family and cares very strongly for every single one of them, building routines with them so they can have something to fall back on even when times are tough. Despite his discomfort with expressing his affections, he still does his best to show them that he cares, though this is primarily through actions rather than words and may be as simple as licking the top of his child's head as he walks by. He is skilled at taking a task and following it through to completion, taking it from the definition or organisation to planning to implementation. Stonestar is a hard, persistent worker, and will not suffer through obstacles; rather, he will get rid of them as efficiently and quickly as possible before returning to the task at hand. He doesn't frequently credit himself for the good things he has done, leaving him to remain slightly baffled at the fact that he was chosen for deputy and then succeeded to leader... even so, he believes that his every accomplishment is a natural fulfilment of his life's duties, and he is relentless in pushing through them. Under stressful situations, he may respond one of two major ways; the first one is staying calm and handling it normally, and that is seen in most situations. The second one is seen in emotional situations, because of his awkwardness with his feelings; for example, if he was courting a she-cat as a young warrior and she turned him down, he would panic and berate himself for everything that he could have possibly done wrong. Very rarely is this seen in anything that does not involve emotions, however. As a leader, Stonestar has a vast amount of potential that he simply needs to accept and use; he is capable of his position and because of his logical, reasonable, effective attitude, he is confident in his ability to promote security and peaceful living. He is defined by his integrity, practical logic, and tireless dedication to his duties, and can be considered to be a vital core to his family and Clan. He is known for his desire to uphold traditions, rules, and standards, and takes responsibility for his actions while also taking pride in his work -- he will hold back no time or energy when he wants to complete a task, working with accuracy and patience. Stonestar is very analytical of his surroundings, double-checking his facts and thinking thing through practically. He does not care for nonsense and will do his best to achieve a goal without meandering in the meantime, and expects his Clanmates to understand and do the same very quickly. He has very little tolerance for indecisiveness and impractical theories; if they slow him down, he will cast both the idea and the cat aside, taking the work into his own hands and making sure he does not confide as strongly in that cat again. He tends to sacrifice himself for his work, meeting obligations regardless of what they mean to him personally, and only puts these tasks aside for brief time with his family to ensure they don't feel the same way Minnowleap did. Stonestar also has some difficulty comprehending why others do not feel the same way, but tries to be understanding as long as they don't show laziness and dishonesty. Though he allows second chances, the second one is much easier to screw up and after that he is not generally very forgiving. He is a quick thinker, processing things and coming up with solutions rapidly; because others tend to enjoy discussion and he hates the amount of time this takes, he may begin working on something alone until others either allow time for his input or follow suit. He does not like the idea of anyone being fully dependent on someone else, barring a few obvious situations (newborn kits, for example), and his dependability and personal integrity stop him from becoming anything similar. Because of his sincere accountability, Stonestar will easily confess to his own mistakes and will almost always tell the truth about a situation as opposed to covering up his tracks. He believes that honesty is more important than protecting someone's emotions, and he can be seen as cold for his blunt approach to some subjects. Because his dedication and care for his work leaves things in good quality, Stonestar can sometimes be used because others know he will not tolerate shirking and will pick up the duties on his own if nobody else volunteers to (and the lack of volunteers would be duly noted and stored in his fact database, and could be used against others at some point in the future). He tends to internalise his opinions and instead present the facts without manipulating something with emotions. Although he is not necessarily the best at taking sufficient care of himself (his stubborn perseverance and endless dedication to finding stability and efficient work can be negatives as well) he does his best to make sure everyone else is happy and well taken care of, putting himself last in almost every situation. Stonestar can be known for his honest, direct nature, and his faithful integrity. He is not one for manipulation, mind games, or lies, and does not respect those who are and use them on a regular basis. He is very strong-willed and true to himself, and his duties, his impeccable responsibility shining in his every action. He is also quite calm and practical, save for when it comes to emotional situations; at that point, he may falter. He is good at creating and enforcing order, and is quite intelligent and observational when it comes to his Clanmates. On the other hand, he can be particularly stubborn and will refuse to give up if he feels like what he's working on has purpose or meaning, and he is hard to talk into believing things not already ingrained in his mind. He does his best not to be insensitive, but his blunt honesty and observations of others counteract each other to some extent and he has some difficulty deciding which one he prefers. Traits Positive: - Level-headed. - Brave. - Intelligent. - Sympathetic. - Holds others to standards. - Eager to learn. - Observant. - Clever. - Extremely caring. - Well-composed. Negative: - Overly serious. - Secretive. - Quietly musing. - Perfectionist. - Doesn't express his emotions well. - Extremely defensive. - Sometimes overreacts. - Refuses to come near anyone who is sick. - Frequently exhausted. - Can seem uncaring. Fears: - Greencough, and sicknesses in general. - Small spaces. - Losing control of his body. - His own blood. - Losing those he cares about. - Infidelity. - Falling in love and getting hurt. - Being overly open. - Being ridiculed. - Being helpless. Family and Relationships Paternal Grandfather: Acornnose, a grey lynx sealpoint tom; elder of RiverClan, died of greencough. 'Paternal Grandmother: '''Cindertail, a grey lynx sealpoint she-cat; elder of RiverClan, died of greencough. '''Paternal Uncle: '''Brownfoot, a grey lynx sealpoint tom; warrior of RiverClan. '''Father: '''Cloudheart, a grey lynx sealpoint tom; warrior of RiverClan. '''Paternal Uncle: '''Longear, a grey lynx sealpoint tom; warrior of RiverClan. '''Maternal Grandfather: '''Blizzardnose, a grey lynx sealpoint tom; warrior of RiverClan, died of greencough. '''Maternal Grandmother: '''Daisystep, a grey lynx sealpoint she-cat; elder of RiverClan. '''Mother: '''Willowstep, a grey lynx sealpoint she-cat; warrior of RiverClan. '''Maternal Aunt: '''Comfreypool, a grey lynx sealpoint she-cat; warrior of RiverClan. '''Sister: '''Unnamed, a grey lynx sealpoint she-cat; kit of RiverClan, stillborn. '''Half Brother: 'Mallowtail, a grey lynx sealpoint tom; warrior of RiverClan. Played by Bran. 'Half Sister: 'Swanflower, a grey lynx sealpoint she-cat; warrior of RiverClan. Played by Kitsunagi. 'Half Sister: 'Dawnfeather, a grey lynx sealpoint she-cat; warrior of RiverClan. Played by Witch. 'Half Sister: '''Cherrynose, a grey lynx sealpoint she-cat; warrior of RiverClan, died of greencough. '''Former Mentor: 'Blackfoot, a dark grey tom; warrior of RiverClan. Played by Everscale. 'Former Apprentice: 'Darkleaf, a dark brown tabby she-cat; warrior of RiverClan. Played by Splashy. 'Current Apprentice: 'Egretpaw, a small white and grey tom; apprentice of RiverClan. Played by Zebra. 'Mate: 'Minnowleap, a grey and white she-cat; queen of RiverClan. Played by Fallow. 'Daughter: 'Blizzardkit, a light grey tabby she-cat; kit of RiverClan. Played by Rowan. 'Daughter: 'Dustkit, a grey lynx sealpoint she-cat; kit of RiverClan. Played by Monument. 'Son: 'Deerkit, a grey and white tom; kit of RiverClan. Played by Moonaloo. 'Son: 'Mistykit, a grey and white tom; kit of RiverClan. Played by Wess. 'Son: 'Greykit, a grey and white tabby tom; kit of RiverClan. Played by Caelinus. 'Son: 'Cricketkit, a grey and white tom; kit of RiverClan. Played by Syn. 'Daughter: 'Cherrykit, a light grey tabby she-cat; kit of RiverClan. Played by Bran. 'Daughter: 'Frostkit, a grey lynx sealpoint she-cat; kit of RiverClan. Played by Fricadella. History Cloudkit was born second of three, among Brownkit and Longkit, to two senior warriors -- Acornnose and Cindertail. He was raised normally, and was relatively soft-spoken and quietly affectionate. Three moons following his birth, Willowkit and her sister Comfreykit were born. Although Comfreykit had a disposition not dissimilar to Cloudkit, Willowkit was very outspoken, loud, flirtatious, and energetic. While in the nursery, the two litters did not interact much, though Cloudkit and comfreykit did bond, to some degree. After cloudkit and his brothers became apprentices, any connection between them was entirely lost. Three moons later, Willowkit and Comfreykit became apprentices as well, as they do. Now Cloudpaw and Comfreypaw bonded quite a bit more, but as soon as Willowpaw noticed that it was her shy sister getting the attention and not her, she essentially threw herself at Cloudpaw and demanded his affections. He didn't mind whatsoever, and the two spent much more time together, with him even training her a bit when he became a warrior. As soon as she gained her warrior name, she suggested kits to him, trying to begin a family when they were still so young. Cloudheart, understandably, was not entirely sure that he was ready to start a family. But she pushed and pressured endlessly, until he finally caved when he was nineteen moons and she was sixteen. They had their first litter, and it was composed of a small tom they named Stonekit and a stillborn she-cat that Willowstep didn't even care to name. She was angry and frustrated and seemed to blame Cloudheart, but at the same time, so anxious to have a big family that she didn't care and pushed him to try again. He was hesitant, because he was worried that she might miscarry, or have more stillborns; eventually, she gave up, but showered him with affection as though it was in hope it might change his mind if he saw how much she loved him. As it was, Stonekit was left alone, occasionally playing with his denmates and some apprentices. The leafbare following his birth, when he was four moons, two of the kits that he felt closest to fell to greencough. Terrified and devastated, his optimistic, lighthearted, fun personality disappeared, replaced by a quiet solemnity. This fear manifested itself into him completely being afraid of any sickness whatsoever, especially greencough, and the terror of losing anyone he cared about. A few moons later, he became an apprentice to a warrior named Blackfoot. The tom was gentle and kind, patient but also motivating, and Stonepaw thrived under his diligent attitude. He became anxious to understand the workings of everything, filled with a blunt curiosity about how the world worked. He began to survey his Clanmates, watching their actions and interactions and understanding how certain things would or would not upset each individual. He learned to read into them, and at the same time, did his best to be the best apprentice he could be. Paying close attention in every session, it sometimes got to the point where Stonepaw would be sleep deprived because he would spend time out watching the other apprentices train, warriors in action, or he himself would be practising in any ways that he found available. When he was eight moons, it appeared that Willowstep had finally managed to convince Cloudheart to try for a second litter. Stonepaw was excited beyond belief; he wanted to have younger siblings that he could take care of, siblings he could train, siblings who would look up to him. It was like a dream to him, and some of his happiness and optimism returned. He hoped they would fill the holes that the two kits had left. However, when they were born, he knew something was wrong, and he realised that his mother's interactions with the Clan had been more than friendly. His parents, who were both sealpoints like him, had the same colouration as two of the kits. The other two, however, were orange tabbies. He watched his parents fight about it, and split, with Willowstep naming the kits Mallowkit, Swankit, Dawnkit, and Cherrykit. The true father remained unidentified, and Stonepaw did not care to find out who it was. He barely even considered his half-siblings to be related to him at all, refusing to even acknowledge that they existed. Stonepaw channeled his anger at his mother's infidelity into his determination to learn. He pushed himself to his limits, and tried to pass them as much as he could. He did his best, and was often praised by Blackfoot; however, when his mentor realised that the praise was not entirely beneficial, he stopped doing so as frequently. The moons passed quickly, and Stonepaw became a warrior, gaining the name -frost because of the coldness and seriousness that had developed in his personality. Even after his warrior ceremony, Stonefrost did his best to excel, and be the best warrior that he could. This was both for his benefit, in feeling that he was making up for his family's failure, and also to benefit the Clan. Primarily the latter, when it came down to it. He went out of his way to make sure his Clanmates were taken care of in any way that he could, preferably in ways that would not be noticed but still appreciated. This ranged from spending hours hunting during the colder moons, regardless of the time of day, to taking apprentices out on patrols and furthering their training. When he was nineteen moons, his half-siblings became warriors; Mallowtail, Swanflower, Dawnfeather, and Cherrynose. He received his own apprentice when he was twenty one moons, a shy she-cat named Darkpaw, and she thrived under his mentorship like he had under Blackfoot's. She became a warrior quickly, named Darkleaf. Four moons following her warrior ceremony, he was appointed deputy by Magpiestar, and has since begun a different type of training: to be the best leader he can be. A short time after that, Magpiestar passed away, and he was unexpectedly placed in the position of leader. LivesCategory:RiverClan__FORCETOC__ Stonestar currently has all nine of his lives. '''First Life: '''Given to him by Blizzardnose; strength. '''Second Life: '''Given to him by Mothwing; faith. '''Third Life: '''Given to him by his unnamed sister; respect. '''Fourth Life: '''Given to him by Dusthawk; passion. '''Fifth Life: '''Given to him by Willowshine; wisdom. '''Sixth Life: '''Given to him by an unknown cat; determination. '''Seventh Life: '''Given to him by Yewtail; silence. '''Eighth Life: '''Given to him by Willowbreeze; love. '''Ninth Life: '''Given to him by Magpiestar; confidence.